Troubled Daughter
by REMOVED 0
Summary: COMPLETEWhatever happened to kagome's father? Kagome is a teen of divorced parents. read how she struggles through her life with heart ache. fluffy and feature lemons. inuxkag a lil kikyou bashing...havent decided yet on that
1. Numb

Chapter1: Numb

A/N: I don't own any characters so me no own you no sue

_Why does it always end this way? It's hurts so much to even see him let alone spend a weekend with him._ Kagome threw her over night bag on the floor and fell back on her bed. Her heart ached and the tears were so near to falling from her brown eyes. _No, I wont cry anymore…not for him._

She pulled her pink pillow over her face and screamed into it as one tear fell. _Dammnit, I said I wouldn't. _She screamed into the pillow once again. Her hands left the pillow and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Her hand trailed her face to the tear stain now placed on her cheek.

_I need a bath. It always helps. _Kagome slid off her bed and trudged to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and removed her clothing. She placed one foot into the water at a time before sliding into place at the back of the tub. She let her head slowly seep down to the bottom as the water filled the tub.

A soft knock was heard over the pounding water. Kagome lifted her head from the water and turned the water off before answering the door with her voice.

"Yes?" she said slowly.

"Kagome, It's your mother. Are you ok? I saw your father didn't come to the door like he usually does after your weekend. Is something wrong?" her mother's voice came through the door full of concern and worry.

"He…we had a bad weekend. that's all." kagome felt her voice crack as she lied to her mom.

"oh, well if you want to talk let me know." her mother could tell by Kagome's voice she was hurt and wanted to be left alone rather than talk. She left the door to go to her own room and leave her daughter in peace.

Kagome heard her mom leave and put her head slowly back under the water. A bath always seemed to help cure some of the pain. Definitely not all of it. But it did do some damage control to her broken heart.

She was always a daddy's girl and now that she was older and learned the true reason of her mom and dad's divorce, her relationship seemed to wither away bit by bit…along with her tears. She was becoming numb to the fact of who her father was in her life and realizing who he really was to everyone else.

"_You never spend time with me anyway!" Kagome yelled at her father from the couch._

"_Well, don't come back then!" he screamed back and slammed the sliding door to the beach house. Kagome ran up to her room and lay on her bed. "I hate him!" _

Kagome shuddered at the thought of Saturday night. She proceeded out of the tub and to her bedroom. She put on her pajamas and went to her desk. She looked into the mirror. The girl she was so used to seeing happy and cheerful was gone and replaced with a sad and depressed teen. Then something averted her gaze from her mirror.

"why the hell is my window open?"


	2. Dreams come true at midnight

A/N: Me no own so you no sue

Chapter 2: Dreams come true at midnight

"Why the hell is my window open?"

Kagome stood up from her chair and went to the window. She looked around outside. All was still except for her heart pounding in her chest. she closed her eyes and shook her head. _What am I worrying for?_ Kagome sat on the window sill and gazed at the stars and the wind began to blow. Her hair swirled around and the wind howled.

Kagome glanced back into her room. her eyes soon wonderes over to her clock. _12:00! It's midnight! _Kagome stood from the window and tried to pull the window down shut. _What the hell... Come on!_

"Need some help with that?" Came a voice very close to her. Kagome's breathing bacme raspy and her heart quickened. _Who is that? Is it... _But before she could finish her thought, two large hands covered hers and shut the window with much ease. her breathing slowed as she saw the claws on each finger. she let out a slow breath and turned to face the man whop had almost literally scared her to death.

"What are you doing here so late, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"To see you of course. When are you coming back? We need to find more jewel shards. You've been gone for a few days now and we need to get goin'" InuYasha sounded a little impatient but Kagome sensed the worriness in his voice.

"I can come back in the morning..." kagome sighed at him and sat on her bed. "You know, there are more important things right now than jewel shards for me. Can't you just show a little more compassion!" Kagome felt her anger welling up inside and knew she needn't to take it out on her favorite hanyou.

"And just what the hell is you problem, wench!" He yelled back defensively. He could tell she was close to crying and didn't want to cause her to do so. He slowly moved a little closer to her and whispered in her hair, "You know I hate it when you cry." He carefully slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her to his body.

Kagome was a bit surprised by his act of kindness. She fell into his embrace and the tears went away. She felt her hands around his neck and nestled her head into his haori. His wamth comforted her. The sleepiness of night crept over her and she fell aslepp in his arms just like she often dreamed of doing.

InuYasha pulled her legs up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He curled up next to her and gently held her to his body. The sleeping girl moved into his chest and her breathing slowed to a rythym. InuYasha watched her chest moveup and down in a pattern and knew he would soon fall asleep as well.

Just like the girl in his arms, he, too, had dreamed of falling asleep with her close to his heart. he closed his eyes as his thoughts swam in his head about her.

"Hey, Kagome...Kagome... Wake up." Kagome felt someone's cheek against hers and heard whispering in her ear. Her brown eyes fluttered open and they adjusted to the light. The sun was slowly raising over the tree of ages and the air smelled of sweet honey suckle. She smiled as arms gripped her waist in comforting way as if to assure her they were there.

"You awake?" They said again. They pulled her tighter into them and she felt more and more at home, as if she belonged in their arms.

"Yeah, but I wish I could finish the dream I was having." Kagome slowly sat up and gazed into the golden eyes that were staring back at her a little worried.

"A dream? You gonna tell me?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yep, and you were in it." Kagome laid back down and stared at the cieling.

InuYasha propped his head up o his hand. "And what was I doing? Being an asshole?"

"Nope, actually we were right here." Kagome pulled his face into hers and kissed him. Her hands carressed his cheeks and her tounge explored his mouth. But InuYasha caught up with her real quick and pluged his tounge in her mouth.

"Hey, mornin' Ka...go..me..." Souta's voice trailed off as he watched the scene rolling out before his eyes.


	3. Something all too familiar to me

A/N: Me no own so you no sue

Chapter 3: something all to familair to me

"Hey, mornin' Ka...go...me..." Souta trailedoff as he watched the scene roll out before him.

Kagome nudged InuYasha and tried to pull away from their "passionate" kiss, though she hated to. InuYasha looked at her surprised and a bit crushed but kagome pointed at Souta's frozen figure in the door way. He got it...

"Hey, Souta! haha...eh. What are you doing up so early?" Kagome stuttered and laughed nervously as her hands pushed InuYasha off her bed with a loud bang on the floor.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!" He yelled.

"Geez, I should ask the same for you two. I didn't know you guys were a couple." Souta made a kissy face at InuYasha. InuYasha stood up from his spot on the floor and glared at the young boy. Kagome began to blush and ran to her door and shoved Souta out in the hallway. She slammed the door and locked. She sighed out of relief.

"Ya' didn't have to shove me on the floor, ya' know!" InuYasha stared angrily in her direction. Kagome grinned and tear dropped.

"I'm sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her raven head.

"By the way, what guy were you with last night besides me? I can smell him all over you...at leats certain parts." inuyasha blushed at his statement but he didn't want her to think that he thought she was...engaging in certain activities with another man...besides himself but they had never gone that far! It was only last night they expressed their true feelings for one another. And why would kagome do that to him anyway?

"Um, I would rather not talk about it." Kagome frowned. She had hoped he wouldn't notice...or care for that matter.

"Well, I wanna know! So tell me!" InuYasha began to argue with her. _Why isn't she telling me! Unless...something really bad happened between her and that man._ "Did he hurt you? I'll kill the son of a bi-"

"Not physically. Just...he hurt my feelings, that's all." Kagome tried to push the memory as far as she could into the back of her mind. But inuyasha wouldn't stop. He had to know what was going on with her.

"Who the hell is he! Goddamnnit, TELL ME!" He shouted. _Kagome's heart is on the line and I have to know who made her so unhappy. I'll kill him...whoever he is._

"MY DAD! OKAY! MY DAD! I WENT TO HIS HOUSE THIS WEEKEND AND HE WAS AN ASSHOLE TO ME! OKAY! NOW STOP! Juat leave me alone." Kagome felt the tears sting her eyes. InuYasha was taken back at her answer and her reaction. He blinked a few times before actually comprehending what she had said. _He father did this to her. How could he just... _Kagome scent was once again mixed with salty water and he turned to see her face streaked with tears.

"Kagome, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." inuyasha pulled her up in his arms. As he cradled her, he spoke. "If you don't tell me these things I can't fix them. You have to let me fix them. I won't let him hurt you again. You have **me** now." InuYasha looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.

Kagome was listening to his heart felt speech as she ran her fingers over her cheeks. Her love for InuYasha had always been there sense the day they met but her father was there since she was born. InuYasha was right though. She had **him** now.

"This pain...is something all too familair to me." Kagome choked out her words as she spoke.

"I'll heal it for you. And He won't hurt you again." InuYasha buried his head into her chest. "When you hurt, I hurt too." InuYash's voice came out muffled but Kagome heard him clearly.

"I love you, Inu-kun." Kagome smiled and wiped her tears away with the side of her hand.

"I love you, Kago-chan" InuYasha lifted his head to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just a change of subject, um, do we tell-" Kagome began but was immediately cut off.

"No, I can't have anyone know that we uh,urm, well, you-know." InuYasha blushed.

"That we are together?" Kagome giggled at him. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Yeah, that. And we better get goin'." InuYasha set Kagome on her feet and qquietly walked ot her door, unlocked and was about to go downstairs but not before he turned to give Kagome one last look. _I meant every word I said._

"I know." kagome said under her breath as the hanyou turned and left her alone in her room.


	4. New clothes? wtf?

A/N: Me no own so you no sue

Chapter 4: New clothes? wtf?

"I know." kagome said under her breath as the hanyou turned and left her alone in her room.

Kagome opened her closet door and plowed through the scattered clothes to find her usual school outfit that she wore in the fuedal era but it was no where in site.

"MOM! WHERE'S MY UNIFORM?" Kagome screamed in the direction of the kitchen from her room.

"IN THE WASH, DEAR!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Dammnit." Kagome huffed. She continued to dig through her closet till she found something appropriate to wear. _Something not too revealing...something inu will like...something Miroku won't try to grope me in, wait,he'll do that any way._ Kagome smiled as she remembered the sound of Sango's hand against Miroku's cheek. _God, is he a pervert!_

"Here we go!" Kagome held up a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the words "you know you want it" written in rhinestones. She quickly got dressed and stood in front of her full length mirror beside her bed. The outfit wasn't too revealing but it showed off her curves in a nice way. _InuYasha will **definitely **like this!_

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and dashed downstairs to the kitchen. She dumped a few cups of ramen and a first aid kit from her mom into it and ran out to the well house. InuYasha stood there waiting for her. He almost fell backwards when he saw her. Those big brown eyes full of happiness and those jeans hugging her body. That t-shirt showing off her breasts. He felt weak in the knees just looking at her. He felt his hand move toward her ass. _WAIT! What the hell are you doin'! BAD! INU, BAD! You're turning into Miroku._

"Hello? Inu-kun...Anyone home in that thick skull of yours?" kagome waved a hand in front of his face. _Why is he staring? Oh, the clothes._

"I didn't know...you wore things like that." inuYasha gulped. He began to sweat. Thoughts of him rubbing on her flashed through his mind. _Dammnit! I **am** a pervert!_

"Yeah, I think it looks good on me. Don't you?" Kagome let her sly smile cloud over her face.

"Hell yeah!...I mean..." InuYasha blushed a deep red. _Shit. I walked right into that._ He cringed as he waited for her to sit all the way to hell but then...nothing.

"Come on, Inu-kun." Kagome was already over at the well, prepared to jump in. InuYasha goggled at her for a moment. _Why didn't she sit me? _InuYasha followed her clumsly to the well. He grabbed her hand and they jumped into the well and the blue and purplish whirl wind circled around them til they both felt the ground beneath their feet.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked dumbly. He suddenly felt embarrassed to talk to her. The feeling loomed over him like a dark cloud on a sunny day.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Yeah." She didn't know what was up with him, but she liked the extra attention. _Maybe he's changing... I hope for the better._

InuYasha jumped out of the well and held out his hand to Kagome. She grabbed it and he pulled her out gently. InuYasha brushed past her ear and whispered, "Back to the way things were, okay? We'll talk tonight though." InuYasha whispered quickly as Miroku appeared.

"Lady Kagome, Keade wishes to see you." Miroku reported to her and began to lead them to her village.

_Why is Kaede so urgent? Is something happening?_


	5. Another long journey

A/N: Me no own you no sue... nad I would like to say thanks to those of you who reviewed my story! It's makes me all warm inside knowing you guys like it so far! I promise that you will love all of it!

Chapter 5: Another long journey

_Why is Kaede so urgent? Is something happening?_

Kagome followed slowly behind Miroku, her head and heart racing. _What's going to happen? Or **is** happening?_ She felt the air around her bgin to blow and her thoughts went back to InuYasha. How long will they keep their love a secret from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? If only she knew what to do with it. InuYasha said not to tell anyone...because she might get hurt. How will he act while they continue their journey?

InuYasha walked behind Kagome, definitely not in deep thought as she was. His eyes wandered all over her curves and he just wanted to rip her clothes off right there and take her. His demon side pushed on and on to do so but his human side and deep love for Kagome's well-being would not allow anything such as that to happen. His eyes watched her ass swing from side to side as she walked in front of him, like he had done so many times before. But this time was different...She was his.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called loudly from Kaede's hut. Her warm smile and kind eyes brought Kagome back. Sango ran to her best freind and they exchanged hugs. Sango had always been there for Kagome. She was happy to have another female in their long journey, other wise she'd have to kill InuYasha and Miroku.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked as she and Sango entered the hut. Keade only glanced up at the young miko before returning her attention to a hot pot before her. Kagome and Sango sat beside one another and the guys slowly came in, along with Shippo. The kitsune jumped into Kagome's lap instantly and cuddled in her arms.

"I am afraid I have some grave news." Kaede bgan as she continued to stir her pot, now which was boiling quite immensly. "My sister Kikyou and Naraku have joined forces... Ye must defeat them for the last jewel shard and complete the shikon jewel." Kaede finished and at last looked up from her pot to stare each of them in the eye. Kagome felt slight shivers go up and down her back bone as Kaede stared at her then at who-ever was behind her.

"So that wench and the bastard have joined to go against us? I'll beat 'em both and get the last jewel shard." came a strong voice from behind her.

"Ye not be so full of ye's self, InuYasha. After all, ye must protect Kagome." Kaede glanced from him to her then back to him. "Kagome, I have some arrows here ready for you." Kaede handed her a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Kagome took it and put them on her sholder with her bag.

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said and stood from her spot on the floor. "We better get going while we have daylight." Kagome's eyes went from Kaede to InuYasha but he didn't avert her gaze like she thought he would.

"Are there any leads on their location?" Sango asked. She seemed unphased by the look of affection passing between the two lovers but in her mind she was thinking, _'Bout time. _Miroku stared at the two before thinking he might have been interrupting something so he looked away with a blush across his cheeks.

"Yes, the Forest of No Return." Kaede answered and put her hands on her knees. "I wish ye luck but it seems ye not need it."

"What about me? Shippo said from Kagome's arms. Kaede had almost forgot the young fox. "Ye shall stay here with me. It tis too dangerous for a young one." Shippo didn't seem the leats bit angry he'd be leaving Kagome. He jumped out of her arms and sat next to Kaede. "InuYasha, protect kagome, okay?" He said in a childish voice. The gang seemed surprised at his request but of course InuYasha had his reply.

"Keh, 'course I'm gonna protect Kagome." he said angrily and stomped out of the hut. Kagome watched him closely. He was on edge already and they hadn't even made it the forest yet. Kagome was about to follow him when Kaede said, "Kagome, Kikyou is after you. Take care of yourself." Kagome felt the old Miko's care rain on her.

"I will Kaede, don't worry." _Much._ Kagome left the hut to come face to face with InuYasha. He startled her and she bumped right in to his chest. InuYasha brought her face to his. He came closer to her lips and was almost about to kiss her when Miroku and Sango had abruntly come out of the hut to cath them.

"Let's go." Miroku said and another blush came across his cheeks. He once again interrupted something that had nothing to do with him. The group began their long joutrney to The Forest of No Return.


	6. The Magic Words

A/N: me no own you no sue

Chapter 6: The Magic Words

After wlking for hours on end, Kagome felt a pain run up her leg. She began to limp. Her leg began to ache. She was not used to so much walking for so many hours like this. The otherslooked like their bodies were taking a toll on them too, except InuYasha. He was walking just fine and looked to be enjoying it.

InuYasha noticed that Kagome had started limping rather than walking. He walked up beside her. Her face was flushed and she was a bit sweaty. Her shirt was sticking to her and the humidity in the air had climaxed greatly since they had first started their way to the forest. He stopped her.

"Kagome, do you want me carry you? I can till we find a camp ground." InuYasha lowered to the ground to allow her on his back. Kagome gratefully got on his back and enjoyed the feeling of her feet dangling above the ground. InuYasha felt her heart beat become faster, as did his.

"How about Kirara? Wanna go for a ride?" Sango asked the small kitten. Kirara let out small mew and changed into her demon form. Sango jumped on her back and held her hand out to Miroku. He took her hand and climbed up behind her. Kirara took off into the air and InuYasha followed.

As they raced over the forest, Kagome's body held close to inuYasha's body. Her heart skipped a beat when InuYasha tightened his grip on her ass as he carried her. She felt her face heat up and knew he had done it on purpose. InuYasha chuckled slightly. Kagome had guessed right.

"Hey, InuYasha! We found a good place to camp! Wanna land!" Sango yelled over the trees. InuYasha looked at the sun. It was getting ready to set. The sky was turning a beautiful pink with swirls of purple and red. "Yeah!" He yelled back. Kirara ducked down and inuYasha began to head in the same direction.

He realized that Kagome's breathing had slowed. She was asleep. InuYasha plunged through the trees toward his freinds' scent. He made it them and slowly took kagome off his back. He took offf his outer haori and laid her on it.

"I didn't realize how tired we really were." Miroku said and let out a long yawn. "Well, I'm gone to collect some fire wood. See you in a minute." Miroku left them in search for fire wood.

"You better wake her up. She needs to go to thehot springs and take a bath, other wise she'll wake up in mess." Sango said. Kirara transformed back to a small kitten and mewed in agreement with Sango.

InuYasha knelt by Kagome. "Hey, Kago-chan. Wake up." He shook her a few times but realized that that was not working. He leant close to her ear and whispered, "Wake up, love. I wanna kiss you." _Magic words. _Kagome's eyes slowly opened and met with InuYasha's. He pressed his lips against hers and slis his toung in her mouth.

Sango made a loud noise to alert him she was still in their prescence. InuYasha slowly pulled away and Kagome sat up. Her eyes wandered around their campsite. She spotted Sango and got up.

"Is there a hot spring near here? I need a bath, **bad**." Kagome smiled and the two girls made off into the woods. InuYasha watched them a thought hit his mind. A perverted thought.


	7. Nightmare of life

A/N: Me no won you no sue and I apologize for any spelling errors and I had to repost this so you may want to re-read it!

Chapter 7: Nightmare of life

Kagome closed her eyes as her last ounce of energy was put upon the sight of inuYasha gazing upon her from beside her. Little did she know her mind was going to be put through a horrible ordeal she'd rather forget.

**"Daddy! Daddy!" Kagome screamed as her father left her room. The tears of father and daughter spread over her small day bed. He was leaving again. But this time it was for good. She was only four years old and had more pain of the memories of her dad than anyone should have in their entire life time.**

**"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Kagome sat at her birthday table with her family an freinds around her. She was turning five and her father was not here yet. Her aunts began to whisper. "off smokin' pot." "bangin' his girl" "not even calling, he's no real dad."**

**Kagome ignored it. this seemed to happen alot since her dad stopped coming around. He didn't even pick her up for the weekends anymore.**

**"Leave me alone!" Her mother screamed as her second husband threw her across the room. Kagome was 7 years old in her bed, awake. Listening to the horrified screams of her pregnant mother sent chills through her body. She wanted to go in the living room and yell at him to stop. To leave her mom alone. But she knew he would just throw her in her room and lock the door. **

**Her mother screamed again for him to leave her alone. Kagome began to cry. The hot tears stinging her cheeks.**

**Kagome glared up at him. This was not her dad. "Well, you never spend time with me any way! Your always gone!" She screamed. He stared at her. "Then don't come back." He said and stomped out to his bed room with wife #2. The second marriage was crashing and Kagome watched it burn to the ground. She was nine years old.**

**"Kagome, we need to talk." Her mother's voice was urgent and afraid. Her and her mom spent hours dicussing her dad. The drug problems, the many girlfreinds, three marriages, the real reason of their divorce. It was too much for kagome to handle but she held back and took all this new information in. Her dad wasn't her dad anymore. He was a perfect stranger to her at 11 years old.**

**"We never spend time together!" Kagome screamed. _Same old arguement_. "Then don't come back. Stay with you mom!" age 12.**

**"I don't think your even my daughter. I don't want you.I'll give up my rights to you so you'll leave me alone." "I hate you. Don't call this house again." "Your mother is on crack and it's all her fault this happened." "I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed into the phone. She hung up and burst into tears. She was only 14 years old.**

**Wife #3. "We don't even spend Time together!" Kagome yelled from the couch. "Then don't come back." He screamed back and slammed the door to the beach house. now...**

Kagome awoke from her dream dripping cold sweat. Some one was holding her. His gold eyes filled with concern and his powerful arms holding her close to his body.

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome managed to say. her heart was going a million miles an hour and her head was pounding.

"I'm here Kagome." InuYasha pulled her closer to his arms.


	8. Confrontations

A/N: I reposted chapter 7. You may want to re-read it! just a suggestion. anyways: me no own you no sue.

Chapter 8: Confrontations

InuYasha leapt through the forest with Kirara ahead of him. Kagome was sound asleep on his back. InuYasha told Sango that she needed her rest, but without explaining to her the whole reason. He knew she had to be tired. She was up practically all night last night crying. She never said why and he didn't ask. He just held her tight.

"InuYasha?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The windswifted past her swiftly and InuYasha's hands were fastened around her upper legs (not quite her ass you perverts! though Inu would be the pervert here lol.)

"'Moring, Love." InuYasha grinned. He was always happy when she was with him. Kagome put her head against his back and felt a thump everytime InuYasha hit the ground and gracefully leapt once again up in the air. Her eyes felt red and puffy. She had been up crying last night. Slowly, everything that had happened last night crept back into her mind. InuYasha holding as she creid her ees out into his sholder. Then her dream. Kagome winced as she remebered it.

"InuYasha, thank you." Kagome pulled a little tighter to his body. She was so grateful for what he had done last night.

"You're welcome, Love." InuYasha knew exactly what she meant.

"Hey, look!" Sango shouted over the roar of the wind. She pointed toward a castle which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. InuYasha tensed beneath Kagome.

"Naraku." InuYasha stated full of hatred. Kaagome tightened her grip on his body as if to comfort him a little.

The group was soon upon the dark castle and waiting for them was none other than Kikyou, Kohaku, and Kagura. Kirara dove in and Sango and Miroku jumped off her back and landed not to far from the enemy. InuYasha leapt once more and dropped to the ground. Kagome hopped off his back and readied her arrow.

"Where's Naraku?" InuYasha unsheathed Tetsiaga. Kikyou stared at him with emotionless eyes. Kagura leered at the dead miko. Naraku had commanded her to help the preitess to dispose of InuYasha, but since when did she obey Naraku? Kohaku's eyes were glazed over and it was easy to see he was under Naraku's spell once more. Kagura directed her attention to InuYasha. She could use him against Naraku and be free once he(naraku) was dead.

"I won't ask again. So tell me or be blown to peices." He held Tetsiaga up. Kikyou glared at him.

"You have no right to be swinging your sword at me, Half-Breed." She said and pulled out her arrow and slid it into its place in the bow. She steadied her shit right at InuYasha.

"Don't think so." Kagome shot her arrow and hit Kikyou in her right shoulder blade. Her weak spot. Kikyou lost her balance and fell backwards as her bow and arrows were fling from her hands.

"You're useless." Kagura pulled out her fan. "Dance of the Blades!" The string of blades were coming roght at Kagome. Kagome held out her bow. The blades ricocheted and bounced right back at Kagura.

Kagome smiled despite of herself. She did it! She didn't even need InuYasha's protection! Kagome put another arrow in and waited. Kagura surely had not died from her lousy attack.

"Fool." Kikyou stood up and grasped her shoulder. Her souls were quickly flying from her body. Kikyou waddled over to Kagome. "You fool. Why?" Kikyou's voice cracked. She was going to go to hell. Her body and spirit would never enter this world again. She collapsed at kagome's feet and her last soul floated out of her body and into Kagome's. For a second, Kagome's body was illuminating a pink aura. It passed and left Kagome astonished.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku rushed up to her. Kagome felt her knees become weak and she, too, almost collapsed to the ground. Miroku caught her limp body.

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed to the unconcious girl's side. "I've got her." Miroku carried her in his arms bridal style. InuYasha stared at what seemed to be a lifeless body.

"Mu hah aha hah ha." a voice peirced through the darkness and the purple clouded fog rolled in as it concealed the person's identity. "I see Kikyou was defeated quite easily. Now, why don't we battle?" The person emerged from the fog.

"Naraku." InuYasha held out his sword as he prepared for what he thought to be the most important fight of his life.

Naraku lunged and sent one of his tenticles at the hanyou. InuYasha dodged and InuYasha swung his sword at Naraku's face. He was close. Naraku pulled out his sword and their swords collided in a battle of power. The light was blinding that passed between them. Good against evil. Naraku's power was becoming lower and InuYasha felt it. _Just a little more. _His thoughts flahsed to Kagome's body lying limp in Miroku's arms. _I'll do it for her. My love. _

InuYasha's sword quickly over powered Naraku's. "Ultimate Backlash Wave!" inuYasha sent his attack out and it hit Naraku with such forse he was slung to the ground. His body disolved into a purple mess. _Miasma._

Kagome's eyes fluutered open and she sat up in Miroku's arms. "Kagome?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "Put me down please." Kagome was urgent and Miroku sat her down with ease. Kagome ran out to InuYasha. He caught her body and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes.

"Sister." Kohaku's glazed eyes had turned back to their normal brown. "Kohaku!" Sango ran out to him and Kohaku met her in the middle. They, too , embraced. Miroku watched them admiringly and almost forgot about his wind tunnel. He opened the prayer beads. The wind tunnel was gone.

"InuYasha."

"Kagome."

"Sister."

"Kohaku."

The last jewel shard was recovered and the group returned to Lady Kaede.


	9. Facing the problem

A/N: me no won you no sue

Chapter 9: Facing the problem

"Bye, Kagome! Bye, InuYasha!" Sango, Kohaku, Kaede, and Shippo called.

"Good luck, InuYasha!" Miroku winked. _I wish I wouldn't have told him._ Kagome and InuYasha began their walk back to the bone eater's well. Hand in hand might I add. Kagome felt a small blush cross over her cheeks. She was going home. And InuYasha was coming with her. Her heart was filled with joy. A new adventure!

"Are you okay, Love?" InuYasha asked. Kagome had suddenly gone quiet. _Love. My new pet name._ Kagome goggles over it. Then she realized that she had been asked something.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous is all."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I just am I guess."

InuYasha stopped and it startled Kagome. He picked her up and began to run to the well. "What the...hell...are you...doing!" Kagome was shocked by his quick action. "Taking you home, love." He smiled slyly. Kagome felt a little relieved but knew he was up to something out of the ordinary. InuYasha saw her anxious face and smirked.

"You'll find out tonight." He answered her thoughts.

He jumped down the well and as soon as he hit the well house floor he put Kagome down. Kagome reached for his hand and he took hers.

"Are we telling your mother? You know...about us?" InuYasha felt embarrassed around her mother and this conversation would be even more awkard. He could just picture himself screwing up his words in an effort to tell Kagome's mom his feelings. kagome is one thing but her mom is another.

"Well, duh." kagome giggled. Her mom deserved to know. Especially if InuYasha was staying with her during the summer.

"Kagome, oh hey InuYasha!" kagome's mother came into the well house. _Speak of the devil._ "Kagome, your father is here." Miss Higurashi frowned. She knew that Kagome was angry with him.

InuYasha's face was red with rage. He stomped out of the well house into the Higurashi home with kagome and her mom trailing behind him. _InuYasha, don't do something you'll regret. _

"Where are ya, you bastard." InuYasha stated more than a question. A tall man with jet black hair came out from the hall way and came face to face with the angry hanyou.

"Just who the hell do yo-" He was knocked to the ground by InuYasha's fist. It took hima second but he got back up. He was confused by this stranger's strength...in fact everything about him was strange. His golden eyes, his kimono, his fangs, his hair, and are those...? DOG EARS! He stared horrified at InuYasha.

"Don't you ever hurt Kagome again. You do and I'll rip your throat out." InuYasha cracked his knuckles. The man stumbled back. He was afraid of being hit again but this time into oblivian. This man's strength was over his own. He didn't have a chance.

"Kagome? What the hell is going on?" He asked finally. His lip was bleeding and his jaw hurt like hell. What was he supose to do?

"Dad, this InuYasha. My...boyfriend." Kagome felt a lump in her throat as she forced her words out.

"You are too young for a damn boyfriend. I think you need to get lost before I call the police on you sorry ass." he pointed at InuYasha. InuYasha got up in his face and he stumbled back and hit the kitchen table.

"I ain't goin' anywhere." InuYash stood his ground. This old geezer didn't have a thing on him. He could kill him with his own hand. Which he wnated to do greatly since he first heard of kagome's problem.

"Joe, I suggest you listen to him." Miss Higurashi spoke up.

"I ain't listen' to no dog-freak tellin' me what to do. Great job Kagome. You found a freak for a boyfreind." he mocked her. kagome felt the tears at her eyes. _NO! NO! I won't cry!_

"I hate you." She said in a whisper. The only one who heard her was InuYasha becasue of his sensitive dog ears.

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed and stepped forward to her father. she pushed him down on the floor. His head just bearly missed the table. He was surprised by Kagomes act but her words were familiar to him.

"I HATE YOU! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screamed at him. All the years of pain were starting to fade away as she confronted her father. Her father scrambled to his feet and fled out the door.

"Coward." InuYasha shrugged. Kagome's mother was surprised. Her ex was never one to leave without a fight and kagome had finally said how she felt. She hugged her daughter.

"I love you, kagome." She said and kagomhgged her back.

"I love you too mom."


	10. Solutionlemon

A/N: LEMONNY GOODNESS! WEEEEEEE! me no own you no sue.

Chapter 10: Solution

"I'm glad your mom approved of us." InuYasha laid down next to Kagome on her soft bed.

"How couldn't she after what you did for me." Kagome snuggled up to him under the covers. He planted a heated kiss on her lips. Kagome slid her hand on his bare chest. InuYasha gripped her hand and pulled away.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha sked before it went too far. This was going to lead to something and he didn't want there to be any regrets. Kagomshook her head. "I've always wanted this...and you."

InuYasha lifted his body onto her and lift kisses around her neck and collarbone. Kagome's chest bagen to heave and her breathing became ragged. InuYasha pulled her clothes off in one swipe and licked down her stomach. kagome began to moan rather loudly.

Her hips bucked as he reached her sweet spot. She tasted so good in his mouth and it didn't take long for her to experience her first orgasm. Kagome huffed and moaned. He smiled. She wanted him.

He took off his hakama and pressed his erection against her leg. Kagome gave him the okay and he quickly slid in and out to break the barrier in her. Kagome screamed. The pain shot up through her lower body. Tears streaked her face unnoticed by her. inuYasha leaned up and licked her tears away and placed gentle kisses on her lips.

The pain subsided and kagome let him continue. InuYasha slowly went in and out. This time pleasure spread through her body instead of pain. Kagome liked this. She began to moan again and say his name. InuYasha felt his edge comeing near and picked up the pace. Kagome said his name and orgamsed. InuYasha was close behind and hit his orgams at full speed.

He leant down and bit Kagome on the neck. Kagome barely noticed the pain. InuYasha licked up her blood and kissed her mark. Kagome hugged his body to hers.They were mates, now and forever.

"I love you, kagome." InuYasha whispered hoarsly in her ear.

"I love you too, InuYasha." kagome smiled. She was truly happy. All because of him.

**A/N: And the end! Thanks for reading andif you enjoyed it or want to advise me, press the pretty button and review!**


End file.
